


Lady Lazarus

by Sapphicnihilist



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:48:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24891862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphicnihilist/pseuds/Sapphicnihilist
Summary: Gwen presses the cold tips of her fingers to her face and Morgana falls.☆☆☆The Mermaid AU nobody asked for but I had to write.
Relationships: Gwen/Morgana (Merlin)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Lady Lazarus

She stumbled the closer she got to the water's edge.

Her feet hurt, but she couldn't turn back. She'd been running for days but still, they chased her. Why? Why couldn't they just let her be?

The men with swords and arrows got closer as the sea lapped against her ankles. Morgana sank to her knees and threw her hands into the ocean. If she was going to die, she would do it on her terms.

She screamed, just as an arrow pierced through the night sky.  
She screamed and the sea listened.

The waves rose like avenging horses of death as the first line of warriors broke towards Morgana's form. The waves rose and wrapped them in their fists, crushing bones and stifling breaths. 

The warriors didn't stand a chance and they fell, their corpses dragged into the sea by the vengeful waves, staining the ocean a bloody, bloody red.

Finally, her enemies had given up on the chase, but that meant naught to Morgana now. The lance had pierced true and she lay broken at the water's edge. Her blood adding to the red of the massacre.

The sea lapped at her broken form, mourning the loss of such power, such promise, such potential.

She had been young, she had been defiant, she had been powerful, and for that she had been slain. And so, the sea mourned.

And her sister moon, looked upon the violent sight and gave her blessing.

Under the loving eyes of both sea and moon, Morgana's legs are exchanged for a tail powerful enough to keep with the tide and she slips into the sea.

Safe in the embrace of the ocean.  
☆☆☆


End file.
